


Out Of Character - Remus Lupin

by AsthraPolaris



Series: Out Of Character [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Powerful Remus Lupin, Werewolf, darker Remus Lupin, out for vegeance Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: Imagine a different, more powerful and more driven Remus Lupin





	Out Of Character - Remus Lupin

Imagine a driven to vengeance Remus Lupin, still polite, smart and book lover, still a prankster, but with much more angry at the one who bite him.

Imagine him accepting the wolf, first as a tool to one day kill greyback, later as a part of himself.

Imagine a Remus Lupin who learn everything about lycantrophy and laws and how to trying changing them.

Imagine a alpha Remus Lupin, going after Greyback as soon he became a adult and actually killing him.

Imagine the lider of a pack Remus Lupin and the political ramifications of a werewolf killing anohter, the one almost everyone feared.

Imagine a Remus Lupin who see Harry as pack and do everything in his power to raise him, imagine him winning or at least visiting little Harry very often.

Imagine Remus Lupin as he was, just more political, more driven, more assured of his value, with more rightous anger.


End file.
